NicoB in the Penguin Lounge
by MeltedSherbert
Summary: NicoB wakes up in a hangout full of his fans. Will he build social links, be confused as you are right now, or be a donkey and leave? Probably the middle one.


_Note: I seriously have never written a fanfic before and I'm just doing this bc I can._

 _Also, this is a Fic made for NicoB, and the picky Penguins. If you don't know who that is, then just search up NicoB. You will not be_ _disappointed._

NicoB wakes up in a cold white flash. He passed out on the couch after getting more stomach pains, so he must think this is another Late P.f. Changs fever dream.

"Aw balls, where am I now?..."

He looks around sees…. Not a game he has played before, but rather, something that doesn't even look like a game. He sees some rather familiar faces…

"Welcome to the penguin Lounge. May we be of assis- wait WHAT?!"

Nico looks towards the direction of the voice, and sees the picky penguin, Jacob Hislaw!

Jacob inquires to the unseen others. "GUYS HOW IS NICOB HERE?!"

"Who's here now?" Blue Flare turns around and sees the Dazed Let's Player himself. "HOYL CRPA ITS NICOB IN DA PANGYAUNS LAOUNGE!" Blue flare runs towards Nico, only to trip and land in a compromised position of Picky Penguin, Soul Shield.

"DAMMIT SOUL DON'T STOP ME I GOTTA GET THERE FIRST!"

Soul barks at him. "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO RAN OVER HERE LIKE A DINGU- Wait, is that NicoB? GET OFFA ME BLUE!"

NicoB looks over the scene "Oh dear god, what the hell have I stumbled upon…"

NicoB notices someone taking pictures next to him, and it's Picky Penguin Redknight3996! He has a camera in his hand, and surprisingly it's not pointed towards him, but rather at the BlueXSoul shipping going on. He looks at Nico and says "I'm just as confused as you are, and yet I love it." And just takes one picture of the stumped Nico. His face probably looks like this: D:

"Indi, Jacob, do something about Nico because we don't know how he got here." Picky penguin IndivisibleIdiot and Jacob Hislaw goes near Nico and for basically says the same thing. "Come on Nico, we'll show you around. AH! JINX! BUY ME A COKE, BUY ME A COKE, BUY ME A COKE, BUY ME A COKE…."

Nico was starting to get very mixed feelings about this. He was so confused, how did he get here? What is this place? Was this a place where the Penguins just hang out when they were waiting for his videos? Why was it in a google app that gave The author of this fic's chrome browser's rabies? Thus, causing him to reinstall chrome and him bitching about it even though it's better now? He was lost in thought until he heard the source of that one phrase everyone spammed…

"Zvarri!"

"AW GOD DAMN IT" Nico Exclaims, "YOU'RE THE GUY WHO STARTED THAT SPAMMING!" Nico sees Picky Penguin Thatguy777. "Like, you're still cool and all, but, WHY DID YOU SAY IT IN THE COMMENTS SO MANY TIMES?!"

"Zvarri!" Guy shouts once again. "Because those are great phrases and must be shown off at all costs! Also, I gotta stay in character with my Icon. Detective Igor doesn't just sit around for fun, you know."

Nico mumbles "Whatever" as Guy explains that "Indi and Jacob are just pretty much duking it out using their Powers right now, so I'm the one who's gonna have to escort you." Guy strays Nico away from the flashing lights and epilepsy warnings and shows him around.

Thatguy shows Nico around the place. "Zvarri! Nico, you're in the penguin lounge. It's like a velvet room for Picky Penguins, except nothing here happens because of fate. We're all just rolling around on the floor, building up social links. Like those three over there." Penguins megzarie, RandomBrowser, and VanduLa are seen on the floor in a circle.

Meg says, "I don't know what that Dorito means, I am Kairi from kingdom hearts, NOT THE VOCALOID MEIKO!"

Van agrees with her. "I know right? He keeps referencing me to that Envy Catwalk song!"

Browser steps in. "Oh calm down ladies, I'm sure He'll figure it ou- OW FUCK"

Blue Flare and Soul Shield tramples over the lady circle and towards Nico (Although, it's more Two third ladies (Browsy and meg) and one third Gender-Fluid (Van, currently female) circle). Blue Flare is just saying stuff like "NO! YOU WON'T BE MY BARNES AND NOBLES, YOU'LL WON'T BE SLOWING ME DOWN!" while soul is just spamming "#INB4BLUEFLARE, #INB4BLUEFLARE, #INB4BLUEFLARE" while Van being the only one conscious on the floor has intense rage in their eyes, pulling out a chainsaw, and is about to murder the two lovebird's punk-asses.

Nico just stands there being like, "This is not surprising at all. So guy, how about you- Guy?"

NicoB is confused. Where is ThatGuy? He knew exactly what happened when he looks in his hand to see a copy of Theresia: Dear Emile in his hands. "Ooooooooooohhhhh nooooooooo…."

Behind him is Picky Penguin Tornic531. "Hello Nico. Don't worry, I won't murder you, I'm not like that. Although, I would love to do some….. Experiments… :D" NicoB feels a shudder go down his balls. "Follow me Nico…"

Nico is hesitant, but he doesn't want to turn down a fan. He follows Tornic to a pile, to which Tornic explains: "This is the pile of pictures. We had a huge income of those when a certain somebody discovered how to submit those and caused a chain reaction of picture spamming. Penguin EeveeVsHoOh is currently the moderator, so she's under maintenance of the pile."

Eevee notices the 10 pounds of sex appeal near Tornic and screams "HOLY SHIT ITS NICO SENPAI NOTICE ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Causing the the pile of pictures to fall over in Nico's direction. Nico panics like a little bitch and says "OH JESUS CHRIST SAVE ME"

"I am far from Jesus Christ, BUT I WILL SAVE YOU!" Redknight flies into stop the pile from falling over, causing it to fall in a different direction. It fell on Penguin DragonEmperess. Red shrugs and says "Eh, I'm sure she'll be fine. Anyways, Tornic, don't do anything weird, got it?"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. Although, I think that guy over there might." Tornic points towards Penguin supleted, writing another story. "NicoB: Oh my god, Am I so glad to meet Supleted! I'm sure he'll give me so much attention, chocolates, a chance to help me face my true self and get my persona, and- OH HI NICO WHAT'S UP?"

Nico chuckled and said "Don't worry supleted, you'll get your fair share. Anyways, now that we're done talking, any idea of how _I_ got here?"

Tornic says "I don't know either, let me just use this invention made by RedKnight to scan you." BeepboopboopBeepboopboop. The machine scans him and sees the source of both the mystery AND his stomach pain. Inside his stomach is…

"OH MY GOD." Nico exclaims when he saw it. It was a chipotle bagel. "Of course. It all makes sense now…" Nico starts having flashbacks to what had happened. He had been walking back home from the store when he encountered that douchey white haired smug bastard.

"Haha, Hi Sally."

"Shut the _ **FUCK**_ up Joshua, I don't have time for your shit!" Nico speed walks away only to see Komaeda. "AW FUCK, Why?! What do you want this time?!"

Komaeda looks at him with a shit eating grin that he've always worn. "HAHA HELLO NICO, WHY DON'T YOU STEP INTO THIS BUILDING HERE?" The little douche nozzle directs his gaze towards a Small building. It was a small shack, but it looks like a Walmart. "IT'S MY LITTLE STORE. THE MAIN SPECIALTY IS BAGELS. TODAY'S MAIN SPECIALTY HOWEVER, IS CHIPOTLE BAGELS!"

"…How did you get the copyrights to Walmart and Chipotle? Wait, let me guess-"

"BULLSHIT OF COURSE! ALSO, BECAUSE I THREATENED TO USE MY BULLSHIT POWERS TO HAVE THE PRESIDENT ACCIDENTALLY PRESS THE BUTTON TO LAUNCH A NUKE TOWARDS THEIR DIRECTION."

"That explains the President being sentenced to death. Anyways, there's no way out of this, is there?" Nico Sighed.

Komaeda laughed like the crazy anus he is. "HAHA, NOPE. NOW GET IN LOSER. EVERYDAY'S GREAT AT YOUR WALMART!"

Nico has that "I am too tired for this shit" look on his face and goes in. "Where did you even get a Walmart?" He asked.

"READ THE ROLEPLAYING THREADS NICO."

"But I don't have time to even read those, I gotta- Oh whatever." Nico looks around. Of course the shack is larger on the inside. He sees Bagels, Cocaine, Turkey, Turkey Bagels, Cocaine Turkey Bagels, a Tied up Hajime in the Tissue section (Lets just ignore that…), Free tickets to Not guilty verdicts, even MORE cocaine, and Today's specialty: The Chipotle Bagel.

"Ah god dammit, fine I'll buy one for 6 dollars. Highway Robbery, more like Highway Bank Heist…" Nico paid for the bagels, got a complimentary ass costume, and left. He went home and as Komaeda's words echo throughout his head, he decided he hated himself today, and ate one.

As he Bit into, and swallowed one bite, he immediately got stomach pains. He passed out on the couch, and everything ends up to the moment in the presence. Nico was in shock, he didn't even notice Blue and Soul Jumping around him, asking for his autograph.

Tornic Sighed and looks tired "Ah, Just give them your autograph, and get out of here before-"

"BEFORE I COME?" Komaeda Bullshit teleports in!

"YES, IT WAS ME ALL ALONG! I CAME TO YOUR APARTMENT THREE DAYS LATER AND NOTICED YOU WERE PASSED OUT ON THE COUCH SHITTING YOUR PANTS! I DECIDED TO CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES, TAKE A FEW PICTURES, AND DROP YOU OFF HERE!"

NicoB has steam rising out of his ears. "You dick! You're the reason I'm wearing a diaper right now!" Nico checks down his pants and adds onto his previous statement with "And the reason why there's a tattoo of you and the judge making out on my inner thigh!"

"HAHA, TRY AND CATCH ME!" Komaeda runs out of a conveniently placed exit as Nico Chases after him yelling "DEATH TO THE DOUCHE!"

The other penguins gather around as Nico ran out. Blue and Soul is sobbing over their missed chance, Guy is wondering why he was knocked out, Tornic's glad he slipped that copy of Theresia: Dear Emile in his pocket, VanduLa is about to fucking kill Blue and Soul, Supleted and Eevee is sitting around stunned at the situation, and the others realized something.

Red looks at Indi and says "Hey, it feels like someone's missing…" to which Indi replys "Yeah… It does…." They are lost in thought.

...

Meanwhile, on a Computer screen, someone just worked their ass off writing a story. It probably won't be read by Nico since there's controversy about voices with the penguins. Thankfully, That some person on the internet knew that and just wrote the story for shits and giggles, and now they're hoping it can be published on Fanfiction dot net.

"Hopefully, my story was worth the effort…. Hehehe….." A mysterious Melting Delicious treat dorito man/woman says with the only light hitting him is the computer screen…

"Don't touch that dial kids. Goodnight."

 _And that was the first story I've ever wrote. It was really stupid, but w/e. Pls add feedback anyway possible._


End file.
